A lithography technique for forming a pattern exposes a photoresist film through a photo-mask and then develops the photoresist to provide the pattern which can be used as a circuit pattern and/or for forming electrical components such as a semiconductor device or a liquid crystal display device. In recent years, as the need for finer patterning techniques has increased a pattering technique employing directed self-assembly (DSA) has attracted considerable attention as method for providing a finer pattern than might otherwise be available through existing lithography techniques.